Suigetsu's Travel Journal
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: As the title says it's so superly random.


This is random as crap people's just basically Suigetsu as he goes though his days on team Hebi….

Day One: Freedom

Yay! I'm Free I'm Free! No more icky snake man! But, it still sucks because we have to free mean old Karin. She never really liked me. But, we also are gonna see Zabuza's Grave. I get to have his sword yesh! That's all for now I needs more water..

Day two: Zabuza's sword

OMYGOSH! Zabuza's sword is amazing! It's a bit big for me but, I can fix that easy. Sasuke has been acting really weird lately. I don't know why but, he's been acting that way ever since he saw that bridge. I don't know what he's so upset about it's just a bridge. Well that's all for now.

Day Three: Walking

We just can never stop walking can we? We have been walking non-stop ever since we left Zabuza's grave, we haven't stopped. But, what I'm really wondering is who is this Itachi person Sasuke keeps muttering to himself about he's starting to creep me out, he really is. I really wanna stop and rest. Zabuza's sword is really heavy and I need my water. Sasuke I honestly think has lost whatever bit of his mind he had left. I swear it must have been that damn bridge whatever it was called maybe it was related to that Itachi person, I don't know but, that's all for now.

Day Four: Karin

Joy of all joys Karin has joined us. Why the hell does Sasuke think that she is vital? The only thing she ever does is boss me around whine and fawn over Sasuke. She disgusts me. I just want to pull that red hair our in big clumps, smash those ridiculous glasses and make that big bald head into a trophy. That would be really fun. Though I am beginning to see a pattern in the guys Karin likes, all of them seem to be powerful, crazy, gay, maniacs. Come to think of it she fawns over anyone in power their goes my pattern. She is such a fucking Kiss-up. At least Sasuke seems saner today. I think he is starting to regret having Karin along with us. Smart boy it only took you what five hours six hours. That it for today.

Day five: I hate Karin!

Why that self-centered little bitch! Where does she get off telling me what to do! I swear I will KILL HER! She tells me when to stop and how to carry MY sword. Yes MY Sword Zabuza won't need it anymore. If I have any say in it Karin will die by my sword soon enough. That's all for today.

Day Six: Off To See The Magical Juugo

Here we are going to get Juugo whooo…. Can you feel my excitement… First, Sasuke tells us not to kill anyone, so much for my sword. Then Karin Insults me once again that mother-fucking bitch. Now they ditch me. Joy like I want to attempt to find them in this place….oh well at least finding Juugo will be easy enough just look for the most heavily barred door and you'll find him. I swear if those two get into trouble I'm not gonna be the one saving their ungrateful asses. That's all for now.

Day Seven: Full Team Oh Joy

Yay now we have a full team and we are randomly going someplace again, apparently we're getting supplies but, who knows what that could mean. Juugo isn't that bad of a travel companion. Actually, he is less crazy than the other two. I can't believe I just called a guy who has a split personality sane. That's all for now I need to get my own sanity reassessed.

Day Eight: Hebi!

Sasuke just gave us the most horrible, unoriginal team name ever. I think I'm going to be sick. Hebi, team Hebi. Didn't we just get out of the control of an insane snake-obsessed guy now in the control of another one? My life sucks. I need to stab myself with something maybe this is all just a bad dream. I can only hope.

Day Nine: Crazy Sasuke

Sasuke is even crazier than I imagined not only does he like snakes too much but, he talks to cats. I seriously don't know this guy. Really I feel I wearing an "I'm with crazy shirt" and stand perpetually next to Sasuke. Oh well, those cats are supposed to be supplying us. I'm exactly sure how they couldn't even find clothes to fit Juugo he has to wear a curtain. I must admit that is pretty funny. I might have to call him curtain-man for the rest of this trip. That could get amusing. Well, that's all for now.

That's was random but, hell I had to write it I'll add more as the manga continues.


End file.
